


Recreational Ballistics and Trajectory Education

by Sky_Kid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Verbal Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sign Language, The game is treated like a legitimate battle, Told from the perspective of the Oc, Undyne is a battle hungry gym teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: A game of dodgeball is held during the first period in the new monster and human integrated school.Reason for writing this: A fuzzy idea stuck in my head until refined into the story we have today





	Recreational Ballistics and Trajectory Education

The gym is partially filled with students by the time you get there. Some humans stand in groups while conversing about their summer vacations. 

On the other side of the gym on par with the humans are groups of monsters that are likewise conversing with each other in, from what you can tell, gleeful tones.

It’s the first day of school at the newly built monster and human integrated school and yet you cannot decide which side to go to.

Since you look/walk/talk/move like a human you obviously should go with your kind.

But on the other side of the coin you have a swelling curiosity towards the monster side that unexplainably ends up with you walking towards them.

The human side’s volume crescendos into silence as you walk towards a group of monsters.

A mix of tails, wings, snouts, and horns comprise of a group you are nearing.

Why did you make this choice?

Already a sense of regret fills your veins, but at this point there's only forward.

But by miracle or by mistake you spot a human within the bunch. Easily they are signing towards every monster with joy and a determined gleam in their squint.

The monsters are now noticing the tense silence that has encompassed half of the gym due to your approach to their side.

Their gazes look around until they spot you and stare with curious eyes at your choice of allegiance.

You finally reach the group of monsters and human who surprisingly are still conversing normally.

Then the human halts there signing and turns towards you, somehow able to sense your presence, and gives you an all to chiper face.

“Hi! My name’s Frisk. What’s your name?”

The tense weight on your shoulders relax as you are greeted by the friendly introduction.

“Greetings. I’m Aiden” you sign out with your slowly sweating hands.

“Nice to meet you Aiden.” They sign back to you. They seem to note your sheepish posture and gestures some room between their friends for you. “No point in standing by yourself.”

And like that you are accepted.

 

-One kicked open gym door later

 

“ALRIGHT YOU PANSIES LET'S GET PHYSICALLY EDUCATED!” An enthusiastic red haired one eyed fish lady screams towards everyone.

Many of the human students recoil at the sudden outburst, including yourself.

“NOW EVERYONE GET IN LINE! AND PREPARE FOR COMBAT!”

With a possibly deranged fish lady yelling at unconceivable volumes everyone lines up quickly and scrappily on the sidelines of the basketball court awaiting their possible end.

“NOW ALL OF YOU ARE PROBABLY WAITING TO GET YOUR SYLLABUS TO BRING HOME TO YOUR MOMMY BUT THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! TODAY'S WE ARE GETTING RIGHT TO THE LEARNING!” A smirk of joy crosses her face as she is pleased to be indifferent as to other teachers, “NOW WHO HERE IS A LEADER?!”

Within milliseconds of the words leaving her mouth an exited hand raises and a dinosaur looking monster with no arms jumps up and down.

“ALRIGHT. MONSTER KID AND FRISK GET UP HERE AND CHOOSE YOUR ARMY!”

The draft goes excitedly and forcefully as a mix of monsters and humans are choosen up for both sides of combat. Luckily you do not end up as the last pick but as the sixth to last.

“NOW I AM NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE STUDENTS SPEARS HERE BUT I HAVE FOUND OUT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO THROW THESE RED BALLS IN THE GAME OF DODGEBALL! SO THAT IS WHAT WE WILL BE EXERCISING TODAY!” A triumphant and toothy grin on her face as she seems to be pleased in finding the loophole for a way to have students lob objects in a fight without being killed moreover injured.  
“NOW THERE ARE RULES! Sadly…….. RULE ONE NO HAIR PULLING, ARM PULLING, SHORTS PULLING OR PULLING OF BODY PARTS OR LIMBS…”

A few students give a worrying glance at the gym teacher at the level of brutality this game could possibly hold.

“SECONDLY! MONSTER ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT IS AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE SOMEHOW! OTHER THAN THAT IT'S A FREE FIELD! NOW GET TO THE END OF THE FIELD AND READY YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!”

So with either side with hands on the wall and fifteen red spheres of ammunition lying on the mid court line you wait on Monster Kid’s side for the shrill sound of the whistle to sound the beginning of the game.

SCR EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

And like the insane person you are you stand and watch from afar as the many monsters and humans run full tilt and collide, with many head first, into each other in efforts to secure the first blood.

Both teams take losses as the initial tosses are thrown before the battle of attrition begins.

You hardly have ownership of any ammunition. Mainly ending with shagging duty, providing ammunition for the glory hungry fighters, until you are one of the four survivors on the team.

On team Frisk there are respectfully nine people still standing. The captain of that team included.

Unfortunate for your own team the captain was downed when he tripped and fell face forward during a throw, an easy target as a lobbed red ball landed its mark onto his defenseless back.

On our team we had a human girl and boy as well as a monster with large round ears and the similarities of a rabbit.

All three members on my team are willing to die for their team whereas I simply want to assist, unsure how to help them other than shagg and not die.

But then my position became clear.

While jogging back with three loads of ammo I easily notice a throw aimed at the girl who currently was unaware of the projectile headed to her.

Taking one of the balls currently in my possession I easily lobbed mine to intercept the other ball’s path.

Miraculously the two collided and prevented my fellow teammate from being taken down.

Maybe the game wasn’t so hard.

A courteous “Nice shot!” is thrown in my direction, despite not hitting a single enemy, as I hold out two balls for the girl.

She accepts one of them but insist I have the other one. She encourages me to try that maneuver again.

And as she said it, I did.

With every ball tossed from the enemy, if I had any ammunition in my hands, I would see its trajectory and intercept it in mid flight.

With connections roughly every three to four balls thrown.

Effectively becoming an anti-projectile defence.

Somehow we turned the tide with my new found job.

The girl and monster end up going down, but in exchange we had also taken out six of the enemy players in the combat.

The enemy captain still stood along with a goat looking monster and a strangely red eyed human.

The monster, like I, was almost always the shagger. Willing to be the support of the red headed human and the main supplier of the ammunition.

The other human was the assault of the trio as their throws were nearing speeds of possibly a bicyclist with the aim intent in hitting a meat shot.

And the captain. Frisk of all, was the distraction-ist. What ever was aimed at them was very well a dependable miss. Their dodging was unpredictable and they seemed to read your throw before you even thought of it.

We needed a legitimate miracle against this team.

As we traded throws I saw opportunity in its weird inconceivable way.

The red headed human began its throw towards my fellow comrade but as they wound up their throw I began to intercept the trajectory as usual.

But this time I had mapped the return trajectory of the opposing ball.

My throw hit the opposing ball with the exact force and angle needed change its path to fly into the currently distracted goat monster.

The ball connected into the back of his head and sending him flying forward with startled bleat as he was not looking and shagging a runaway ball. 

The red haired kid witnessing the downing of their team mate from their own ball began to laugh at the dismay upon the goat monster’s frowning face as he started to cover up for his awkward bleat.

As the red haired human was distracted my teammate took an easy shot towards the distracted human.

It would surely hit.

But with a burst of speed and an angelic swoop Frisk leapt toward the human. Positioning their body in the way of the red projectile and intercepting its flight in a heroic sacrifice and downing them.

Gasps around the gym were released. The king was dead/downed.

 

The battle hardened gym teacher even seemed impressed at the self sacrifice from Frisk.

Then I realised we had a chance now! There were two of us and only the red eyed human was left.

Turning to my side I saw the boy next to me jumped in success at defeating the playful trickster that was Frisk only to eat a red ball flying at Mach-1 and sending him flying backwards with the spare ball in his hands tossed freely into the sky.

Knowing that I was next I reached out and clutched the ball tossed from my fallen teammates hands and moved it in front of me like a shield.

The shock as the ball was impacted by another ball flying at Mach-1 put my fingers into a numbed and stinging state.

I defended. Using the ball in my possession to block the incoming red cannon balls. 

Quickly repositioning and dodging what was thrown. The thought of how I was to defeat the human looped in my head like paradox.

There was no way I could land a hit without entering no man's land for a decent shot for my own throw was weaker than a whimsum. The only chance I held was to wait until the ammunition of the human ran out and to devise a strategy.

And so I defended and dodged with all the stamina and strength I held until the human in their blind quest for revenge failed to remember their dwindling store of ammunition until it was dry.

The human had run out of ammunition.

Infact every single red ball was on my side, either rolling around by the back wall or on my side of the field.

A key factor to be remembered in a game like this. With no balls left to use they were at the mercy of my throws and their dodging.

I had the advantage, for now.

A plan in my head forming quickly as I scurried to collect the many balls on my side into a single field row horizontal to the human.

Like a firing squad upon an target.

The chants of my name echoed the gym as likewise the enemy team was chanting my oppositions name.  
“Aiden! Aiden! Aiden!”

“Chara! Chara! Chara!”

Then silence as I collected the final ball. Lining them all up to my opposition, who I now knew the name to, who was readying for the dodges needed to survive my salvo.

With all the balls gathered I began my plan….

By rolling every single ball in the direction of Chara and watching their departure.

My team gave a look of dismay at my betrayal while the enemy team looked baffled, even Frisk seemed to scrunch up their squint even further. 

As they balls approached the midline the red haired kid started moving forward. Though still wary and slowly approaching the possible trap.

With the balls no more than four feet of the no-man's land I broke into a dash.

They recoiled at my sudden rush before the calculation ran though.

Either prepare to dodge from their awkward position close to the midline or challenge me up close and personal at point blank.

They broke into a sprint.

I saw this and mentally smiled as I ran towards the many balls rolling away from me, racing the distance that we both were fighting towards the victory.

But I calculated the distance well enough.

Of the many rolling spheres one of them on the left, that I had purposely rolled slowly, began to lose its momentum. This was what Chara failed to see.

I strafed to my left and picked it up well before Chara came anywhere near the other dodgeballs.

They saw myself armed and ready with a sphere.

They were no more than six feet away. Both of us a few sparse feet for the mid line, no man’s land.

I had one shot. But one shot was only needed.

Chara sees the ploy and readies for the some of the most evasive maneuvers of their life, but it is too late. 

They are far too close for any dodge to be effective, and they know it.

They are no more than four feet away now as I charge up a monstrous point blank hit.

They begin to brace, ready for the worst, ready to face a similar Mach-1 toss about to bludgeon their face with rubber…..

Only to be patted in the shin by a underhand toss.

They are silent with an uncanny frown at being outplayed.

You unfortunately can’t say the same with the shit eating grin you are wearing.

Then you are mowed over by your team as they attempt to lift you up despite your urgings to not elevate.

Frisk and the goat monster begin to throw their arms around Chara. Hugging them and consoling them with their loss.

Once your feet hit the floor you, for some uncontrolable reason, make your way towards Chara. 

Your team makes way as the enemy team likewise does the same until you are within arms distance from Chara.

They frown at your appearance and is ladened with a wrathful gaze.

Knowing that your previous shit eating grin probably isn’t the best thing to pull up right now you instead opt for a more relaxed smile and extend your right hand.

“Goodgame.” You sign with your left.

They stare at your hand before they slowly raise theirs and shake yours.

Once your example has been completed Frisk and Monster Kid shake hand to tail and likewise say ‘Goodgame’.

And like that everyone follows.

“ALRIGHT IF YOU ARE ALL DONE BEING PACIFIST THEN WE CAN START ROUND TWO BECAUSE THAT WAS AWESOME!” The grinning dodgeball instructor yells at everyone, which no one backs away from but insteads cheers at the second chance at redemption.

“HEL- I MEAN HECK YEAH! NOW CHARA YOU’LL BE TEAM CAPTAIN AND AIDEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE OTHER!”

The feeling of responsibility provokes a rather uneasy feeling within your chest but a hand latches upon your left shoulder as Chara stares at you with no longer with wrath but with some competitive encouragement.

You also feel a tug at your right arm as Frisk signs out boldly, “Stay Determined” with a large determination filled smile.

You can almost feel the aura determination glowing from them as you feel a little better from the encouragement.

 

-One mad scramble for 15 red dodgeballs later.

 

You're holding a cold ice pack wrapped in paper on the front of your head, you stare at the goat monster known as Asriel with a similar ice pack in the front of his forehead in the school nurses office.

During passing period both of you spot the two peeking heads of Chara and Frisk though the door’s window.


End file.
